Alex's story
by 48151623242
Summary: My name is Alex, I've lived on this island my whole entire life, I haven't seen the 'real world' as some people might call it. I met this boy named 'Walt'. he told me stories about a plane crash, that's when I decided to leave 'Them'.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the jungle, stepping over bushes and branches, I was used to scraping up my hands and knees, having scratches all over my body, but it doesn't bother me one bit, I've grown up on this island, I haven't seen the 'real world' as some people call it, I've lived with 'them' my whole entire life, I haven't had anything different, so I guess you could call this my home.

I haven't met very many people, besides 'them' of course, the only other person I've met was a little black boy, he was younger then I was, he said his name was 'Walt', I liked him, he seemed like a nice kid, he told me about the other people, their plane had crashed on this island. I had no idea what an 'plane' was but the way he explained it to me it sounds like a bird.

After I talked to him, 'they' told me never to talk to him again, that they would decide if I could talk to anyone else or not. But I had other ideas, you see, just because I've lived with them my whole life doesn't mean I like them. I decided to leave them, so now I'm heading out of the jungle and towards the beach, because that's where 'Walt' said the other survivors lived.

I jumped over and small stream and got my shoes wet, but it didn't bother me, I decided to jog, so I would make it to the beach before dark, I thought I heard something and I turned around, but I didn't see anyone or anything, I took a couple of steps backwards, and suddenly found myself falling, I landed on the ground a couple of seconds later, my head hurt so bad I was about to cry. But I didn't, I slowly sat up and looked around, I didn't know where I was for sure, but I guessed I was pretty close to the beach, I slowly made my way to my feet, but not before I noticed the blood running down my leg, but I was used to pain, my whole life was pain.

I continued walking, but at a slower pace, I couldn't seem to move any faster because every step I took pain shot up my leg, and it wasn't just any old pain, it was a sharp burning pain, I felt like someone was sticking a burning hot knife in my leg. I tore my head scarf off of my hair and wrapped it around my cut, I still wasn't sure how I got it. Then I continued to walk, I seemed to move a lot faster after that.

I could tell I was almost at the beach, I could hear the waves crashing into each other, it made me smile, but while I was climbing down a rock, someone grabbed me and held me to the ground, I was so scared, I began to have a hard time breathing, not to mention my mouth was full of mud, I spat it out and looked up at the person who had pulled me down from the rock, it was a woman, she had dark skin, her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

A second later a man was at her side, he looked mad, but not at me, at the woman who had hurt me, he began to yell at her for pulling me down, then he turned to me and bent down. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took a look at my leg.

I nodded and sat up. "I'm f-fine," I answered, I still wasn't used to talking to people.

"I need to clean that cut," he said, his eyes pointed to the one on my leg.

I shook my head. "It's fine," I assured him, I didn't know what he meant, by 'cleaning my cut'. "Thank you." I've only heard someone use the words 'Thank you' once in my whole entire life, well, as far as I can remember, but they had told me that it was nice to say 'thank you' after someone had been nice, I wasn't sure he was trying to be nice, but he seemed like he was.

"It's pretty bad, you might get an infection." He said.

The girl who had pulled me down glared at me, she didn't look happy at all.

"It's fine!" I snapped, goodness, why can't some people just take your word for it?

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Ana-Lucia…" Jack said softly. "I-"

"I'm just trying to find out who the hell is she!" Ana said. "She could be one of them for all we know!"

I blinked, one of them? "My name is Alex." I said.

----

So?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing!

---

The nodded his head and slowly and muttered. "Alex, that's a-" he froze, just like that, but then he slowly looked up and looked over me. "Alex…" he repeated. "As in _the _Alex?"

I sat there staring at him, what did he mean by _the _Alex? I shrugged, not knowing what else to do.

Ana Lucia turned to the man, and cautiously back at me. "She is one of them…" she muttered. "Jack, you said they took her, she's been living with them her whole life! She-"

"Ana!" Jack shouted as he looked back up me. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't know if it was such a good idea to answer his question, but I did. "I came to find the survivors of a… 'plane' crash."

Ana Lucia stared at Jack with an I-told-you-so look.

Jack ignored her. "How? I mean… why? Why- why are you looking for us?" he asked.

I sat there for a moment in silence, not really sure how to answer his question. Because I wasn't even sure why I wanted to find them, I just knew I wanted to get away from 'them'. "I… I don't know." I answered. "Walt told-"

"WALT!" Jack shouted. "You- You know where Walt it? Is he okay? How is he?"

I jumped slightly as he began to yell. "He's fine." Was all I said. "I… I'm not allowed to talk to him though… but I did, he told me about you guys, and a 'plane'."

Jack turned to Ana Lucia, then back at me. "Why'd they take him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, I didn't, I only did what they told me to do, just then it hit me, I knew the guy looked familiar, and now I remember why, he was the one with the gun, and his friends… I remembered I had to bring a girl name 'Kate' out to them.

"Why do they kidnap out people?" Ana Lucia asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted, getting a little mad. "They don't tell me anything! Except what to do!"

"But why are you here?" Jack asked again.

I swallowed, I felt as if I was in trouble. "I didn't want to be with 'them' anymore." I replied, another pain shot through my leg, I looked down at it, the blood was leaking through my headscarf.

Jack also looked down at me leg. "Let me clean that for you," he said.

I sighed, guessing there would be no harm, I nodded. "Okay..." I answered.

There was a small smile On Jack's face, and Ana Lucia looked as if she was going to blow. Jack reached over to me and picked me up, I had no idea why he was doing this; I wasn't a baby after all. But I let him hold me, I began to get so tired, which if different for me, I'm usually never tired.

Jack carried me for about ten minutes then he entered 'the hatch' a one that looked a lot like the one that the 'others' have. He walked into a bedroom and sat me down. It was the most comfortable bed I've ever sat on.

Jack quickly left the room without a word; Ana Lucia continued to glare at me. Jack returned with a wet washcloth and some water. He removed my head scarf off of my leg, and wiped away my blood, it hurt so bad I felt like I was going to pass out, for the first time I got a good look at my leg, it was a deep gash, a couple of inches, but I've seen worse.

Jack looked at it as if it was one of the worst things that could happen to a person. "You need stitches." he said.

I froze. "Stitches?" I repeated, feeling dumb again because I didn't know what they were. "What's-"

"Something that'll help you leg get better faster," he said.

I nodded. "Okay," might as well.

"It's going to hurt," he said.

"I can take it." I replied.

"You're gonna give her stitches when she's awake?" Ana Lucia asked.

I looked up at her, why shouldn't he?

"It's not like I have a choice." Jack snapped, he dug around a little bag and pulled out a needle and thread.

I swallowed, feeling sick almost.

"This is going to hurt..." he warned again.

I nodded.

Jack looked almost scared to do whatever he was going to do, he stuck the needle into my leg, the pain was one of the worst pains I have ever felt, I almost screamed, but I managed to hold it back, a minute later I realized I was crying softly.

"I'm almost done." Jack said.

I nodded, and held my breath, my hand grabbed a fstful of blankets, and I squeezed them. A minute later he was done. I looked down at my leg, then back up at Jack, and that's all I remember doing before I passed out...

----

So? Whadda ya think?


End file.
